


[Podfic] The Charm Conundrum

by dysonrules, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/pseuds/dysonrules, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry misplaces an interesting "self-help" manual. Draco finds it and discovers some fascinating insights into Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Charm Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Charm Conundrum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332177) by [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/pseuds/dysonrules). 



Length: 00:53:58

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/The%20Charm%20Conundrum.mp3) (49.6 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/The%20Charm%20Conundrum.m4b) (25.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
